History of Al Kharid
' ' Al Kharid is the capital of the Kharidian desert. This page lists the previous and current rulers of the land. This page should serve as an archive of in-character history and any major events that the city of Al Kharid. The Imbroglio Era The Syvian Empire and Unknown Emirs *The history of this has been lost to time. Lord Kullin Webb * Kullin Webb acquired Al Kharid from an Emir whose name has been lost to time. * During the first few days of Webb's reign, his regime participates in a large scale conflict known as World War II with his soldiers aiding Jedi Rystar's knights in Lumbridge. The battle ends with the death of a figure named Katsu. * Due to the involvement of Webb's soldiers, Aztarwyn, a future ruler of Al Kharid, and his army attack and burn Al Kharid to the ground. A day later, Aztarwyn warns Webb to stay out of his way. * Webb spends the rest of his reign on a relief effort to repair the damage done to Al Kharid. * After the reconstruction Webb's reign ends with his death at the hands of Eden Syvian. Webb was buried in Falador Park, which happened to be ruled by Aztarwyn during his reign over Falador. Lord Eden Syvian * Eden's reign was focused on trying to rebuild Syvian Empire. * After his goal failed to come to fruition. He abdicated the throne to a man named Zenthos and headed to Ardougne to serve a ruler called Russia. Emperor Zenthos * Zenthos's rule of Al Kharid was carried out from Camelot. Nothing remarkable took place during this time. Dalkal Stord * Dalkal Stord is granted Al Kharid from Emperor Zenthos Daemor of Camelot. * A few members of the Genic family, such as Pidog Genic and Holly Genic's branch of the family, move there. 1st Protectorate Era Emir Path * Dalkal Stord is murdered. His murderer mysteriously delivers a letter from Dalkal to the Genic Family, led by ex-Prince Path O. Genic of Misthalin, who Dalkal had been closely affiliated with in the past, with the deed of Al Kharid. * Shortly after receiving Al Kharid, Path, along with the Genic Family's soldiers and other employees, move to Al Kharid. * This begins Path's reign of ten years over Al Kharid. During this time, the city was peaceful and quiet most of the time. * After Emma Genic was kidnapped by the twin brother of Kenny Lysander, a mercenary hired by the Genic Family, by impersonating Kenny, Saric, another mercenary employed by the Genics, gets mysteriously shot and almost dies. Path tried to tell Holly J., his daughter-in-law and Emma's mother, to help care for Saric, but she was busy talking with Kenny about how to tell him and his twin brother apart. Holly J. was charged with "assisted attempted murder" and given the punishment of not allowing to be alone with her daughter because she "might forget about her and leave her somewhere". She felt that this was unjust, so she ran away from home and took Emma with her. Path sent all of his soldiers, mercenaries, and employees on a hunt for Holly J. and Emma. Eventually, Holly J. decided to return to Al Kharid and face Path. Upon her return, she and Saric almost got into a fight, so Path fired Saric. * Shortly after John Altus became the Duke of Lumbridge, he proposed a merge to Al Kharid. The Genics felt that this would be a bad move for them, so they rejected the merge. * Not too long later, John Altus declared war on Al Kharid and called his many allies for aid in an attempt to take over Al Kharid. Holly J. contacted Queen Gwyn of Ardougne, an ally of the Genics, for aid. Ardougne sent soldiers over to Lumbridge in order to make peace with John Altus. John trapped Ardougne's soldiers in Lumbridge Castle so they couldn't help Al Kharid, causing a big battle to occur. Shortly after this battle, John committed suicide to end the war when he regretted starting it. * The Genic Family expanded their territory by claiming Pollnivneach after their allies, Lord Toner, and the Arvens, left the city. Path gave the position of Duke to his younger brother, Lee Genic. * After Holly J. took an egg from a green dragon's nest and adopted the dragon as a pet after he hatched, his mother tracked her down in Al Kharid, angry at her. She destroyed the palace and a couple of houses. Bruce Clough and the Vigilis Cruor came to the rescue, and slayed the dragon. * Pidog Genic, Path's younger son who was the heir to the throne, had a growing hostility against Path because Path never paid attention to him when he was a child, and he had been gone for many years until around when Pidog married Holly J. This led to Pidog starting a rebellion, based at his new mansion in Kandarin, as an attempt to overthrow Path. * Upon finding out about Pidog's intentions, Holly J. found Path in Pollnivneach and warned him that Pidog was plotting to rebel and overthrow Path. As a result, Path took away Pidog's spot in the line of succession, making his older brother, Dillon, become the new heir. The cold war ended when Path and Pidog made up. * An assassin for the Genic Family, Toshiro, 'died', leaving his son to Holly J. He was banished from the kingdom after he hooked up with Path's daughter, Marie. After Holly J. moved to Pidog's mansion, Toshiro illegally lived in their old house. One of the Genic soldiers, Valerian Ashford, burned down their house and chased them out of their mansion. As a punishment, Path wounded him. * The Genics began to collapse, resulting in Path faking their death so no one would attack them. (Meanwhile, Pidog and Holly J. broke off from the family and took Holly J.'s maiden name, Blakan.) * When the Genics pretended to die out, Path left Al Kharid and Pollnivneach to Emperor Joseph Adalhard of the Holy Asgarnian Empire. Emperor Joseph (Holy Asgarnian Empire) *Path, of the Genics' became good friends with Emperor Joseph. Upon his mysterious disappearance he left him all of his land. This included Al-Kharid and Pollnivneach. *Emperor Joseph sets up regents who control the land until he abandons to secure his borders in Asgarnia. *Joseph and his allies flee the region, they also give Misthalin in the process. King Kharo *After the Sarimian Empire pulls out of their desert lands, a local nobleman/guard named Kharo Kharis takes the throne to run the Kingdom of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach. During his reign, the population and size of the military are a bit lower than usual... *Not many things significant happened, besides King Kharo meeting The Forgotten Prince, Aeron Genic, son of former Emir Path, and archaelogists studying artifacts in the throne room. *Praetor Henrik of the Vigilis Cruor breeches the palace and kills King Kharo, taking Pollnivneach for the Cruor and negotiating giving Al Kharid to Lumbridge. Dominus Bruce Clough(Vigilis Cruor) *The Cruor captures Al-Kharid after assassinating King Kharo. *Bruce offers Al-Kharid to Duke Eyvind for a long-lasting military and trade alliance between the two factions. *The deal is made, with Cruor still owning Pollniveach and Eyvind given Al-Kharid. Grand Duke Eyvind *Al Kharid is absorbed into the growing Eyvindi Provinces. *Not much is remembered of this reign. Presumably it is a peaceful one. *Eyvind, in his retirement from politics, hands over the Eyvindi Provinces, including Al Kharid, to the Commonwealth of Gielinor. Commonwealth Era Emir Corvus *Nothing particularly interesting happens, and Corvus hands leadership over to his relative, Ulrich. Duke Ulrich Cross *The Commonwealth of Gielinor enters a war with the Kinshra and Varrock, leading to its collapse. *Ulrich breaks off from the Commonwealth, forming the Kingdom of Kharadia with Al Kharid, Pollnivneach, and Nardah. *Ulrich becomes King of Falador due to the deaths of King Corvus and Prince Thomas, so he appoints his 17-year-old niece, Emma, as Duchess of Al Kharid. Duchess Emma Bloikon *Emma, after previously being a princess of Al Kharid from the rule of Path O. Genic, her step-grandfather, becomes Duchess of Al Kharid, ruling Al Kharid under her uncle's kingdom. Her husband, Joe Bloikon, serves as Duke of Al Kharid. *Soon after, some sketchy business happens between Ulrich and Dion Magnan that lead him to lose Falador. *Ulrich disappears not too long after that, leading Emma to take the leadership of Kharadia. The population and military size shrink, causing the kingdom to slow down. *The Gonzo Civil War takes to Al Kharid, with Aztarwyn's daughter, Emma's best friend Rachel, being held in Al Kharid with Bruce Clough protecting them. Emma has citizens evacuated before the battle begins. Bruce drives Aztarwyn out of Al Kharid, ending the battle. Emma allows Rachel and Bruce to live in the palace. *Elliot Altus, the military commander of the Duchy of Lumbridge, ruled by Duke Filis Aerendyl, proposes a merge with Emma that would make Filis the King of Lumbridge and Northern Kharidia, and Emma the Grand Duchess of Northern Kharidia. *Due to the kingdom's problems with people leaving from the leadership change, and some pressure from Aztarwyn, Emma's biggest enemy, Emma accepts the merge a few days or so later. *Right after Emma signs the agreement for the merge, she hears her 2-year-old son, Blake, screaming. It is discovered that her husband, Duke Joe Bloikon, suddenly died (From leukemia that he had a year before recurring after it had been treated by Prince Thomas). *Luxn Boar of Rimmington invades Lumbridge soon after the merge, taking it over. *King Filis is captured and taken to Witchhaven to be held for a ransom of 2 million gold pieces and other expensive trinkets. *Since Filis and Emma were both single as a result of Joe's death, they decide to arrange a marriage of convenience so they can both rule, becoming engaged. *Emma discovers that she is carrying Joe's child soon before he dies. King Filis & Queen Emma *Following Joe Bloikon's funeral, Filis and Emma are wed at the Abbey of St. Elspeth Citharede, making both of them monarchs. Emma's son, Blake, is placed at the beginning of the line of succession as the Crown Prince. *Emma's water breaks soon after the wedding, so she is taken into one of the rooms of the abbey where Filis delivers her baby. It turns out to be a girl, so Emma names her Elizabeth. Elliot recommends that they raise Elizabeth to think that Filis is her father, so she receives the Aerendyl last name. *King Filis and Queen Emma claim Sophanem soon after their marriage, forming the Kingdom of Kharidia. *A foreign mob and the Ardougnan Army are aggressive at the Palace towards a member of the Royal Family, sparking a short battle ending in Ardougnan retreat. King Oliver of Ardougne pays two million coins in reparations. *At some point, Queen Emma decides to take a leave to go spend time with her mother. King Filis goes on a leave to go to the God Wars Dungeon, putting Eden Syvian in-charge temporarily. *Queen Emma returns half a year before Filis does, resuming rule of the kingdom by herself. *She appoints her younger sister, Taylor Genic, as Duchess of Pollnivneach. *Path O. Genic, the former Emir of Al Kharid and Pollnivneach, offers to buy Sophanem, which had become a ghost town, from Emma in order to repopulate it. She sells it for 1.1 million gold coins. *Some more things happen here, to be added later. *Soon after Filis returns, he and Queen Emma decide to go on a date in order to start a romantic relationship in their marriage. Prince Gekido, Emma's adopted cousin who secretly had a crush on her, having Ulrich adopt him to bring him closer to Emma, uses chaos magic to possess Filis, forcing him to ask Emma for a divorce. Emma makes Filis move out of the palace due to their separation. *Emma becomes concerned with various people hating her and wanting to kill her, so she makes arrangements to send her son, Blake, and her daughter, Elizabeth, to Sophanem to live with Path under his protection and to learn combat from him. On the way out of Al Kharid, Path stops at a house, leaving them there while he needed to take care of something. Unsure of what to do then, they head back to the palace. *Aztarwyn abducts Emma while she is getting attacked by a Mahjarrat, demanding that she gives him her kingdom or else he would kill her. She manages to get him to settle for Al Kharid, her capital. *Tired of the pressure of ruling a kingdom, Queen Emma abdicates. Nardah declares independence as a result, concluding the dismantling of the Kingdom of Kharidia. Emma passes the throne of Pollnivneach, her only remaining city, to its duchess, Taylor Genic. The 1st Imperial Era Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo *After saving Queen Emma from the threat of a murderer in Al Kharid palace, he took her to the dreaded Gonzo Realm. After a long time of pressuring her and even attacking her, she settled on giving Aztarwyn the city he needed to kick up the Empire. *Aztarwyn's men secured the city awhile after, in a fight that would mark a place in Das Kaiserreich history. The army displayed an impressive dominant assualt in the night-time, which started with the flares in the sky, cannons going off, archers sniping border patrol, and the overall battle within the city. Very few losses occured with a few homes were burnt, as well as a bit of damage to the palace and the Duel Arena. *After the invasion, citizens came out to see the new regime. Very few citizens died in the attack, though the soldiers treated them with respect. Repairs to the homes, Duel Arena and the palace went underway the next day. *Laws from das Kaiserreich were established in Al Kharid. *Al-Kharid gained it's own regiment to protect it. *Revenue from Al Kharid funds the Kaiserreich more, the people are overall happy with the money coming in and their protection. *It is announced that a visit from a member of the royal family is expected to Al Kharid. *The reign of Aztarwyn in Al Kharid wasn't very eventful aside from the initial invasion, though it was peaceful. *Al Kharid was used as a launch-point for das Kaiserreich. *Al Kharid was sold off for Brimhaven and a fair amount of gold to the Ryders. *Azeroth Gonzo did visit Al Kharid twice during all this, but the visits were short. King Jason *The history of his reign has been lost to time. 1st Emirati Restoration Emir Arhus *The Ryders, pushed from Al Kharid by internal pressures, hand over Al Kharid to the Order of the Equilibrium. *Margrave Isaac Alvaro of the Equilibrium crowns Arhus Kahir, his new Knight Commander, as Emir. *Emir Arhus is introduced to Kesare, a potential candidate for his wife. *Arhus makes a decree confiscating the Avery Enterprises owned mines in order to protect the economic and resource security of Al Kharid. *Arhus steps down. King Alakeir *King Alakeir creates his own personal elite assassin unit; publically known he was sending them to Falador to kill King Michael. *Alakeir orders his court's mages move a citadel above Al Kharid to provide shade. *A irrigation system is built under Alakeir's reign. The new system draws water from Port Sarim and distributes fresh water to every corner of the desert. *Alakeir abdicates and grants the title to a man of low standing. Emir Urie *For diplomatic and financial reasons, Urie becomes engaged to a local elder's daughter. *His reign is mostly peaceful, marked with alliance agreements with foreign states for a sense of security and cooperation. *Refugees from Misthalin arrive due to the Worshippers of the Dragonkin invasion. *Urie's advisor, Issar Ankar, executes a Burthorpian. Tensions rise with the western kingdom. *To keep the peace, Urie punishes Issar by personally removing his dominant hand. Issar is effectively exiled and soon leaves Al Kharid. *A man called Zaovyr Es'ir comes to the Palace. His surname being one of Urie's troubled past, it unsettles him, but he gives him the role of Grand Vizier regardless when his competency is demonstrated. *Urie meets with a diplomat from the Renderran Isles and begins an alliance with them. *Cpntrary to his other diplomatic approaches, the Emir refuses to help the Coalition against the Dragonkin Worshippers. *Burthorpe responds positively to a letter sent by Emir Urie, and an alliance begins. *The Emir becomes increasingly distressed, leading to thoughts he may abdicate. *Urie travels to Yanille and meets with Duke Darius. They organize another alliance. *He decides to quietly leave Al Kharid and entrusts his Grand Vizier Zaovyr Es'ir with the city. Emir Zaovyr *Emir Zaovyr's short reign is a relative stable and peaceful one. *Avery Enterprises are able to retake Al Kharid's mines again. *He ordered the construction of a large wall around the city, to offer protection from future threats. *Due to the commission of city's massive city wall, Emir Zaovyr is remembered in Al Kharid as "Zaovyr the Builder". Emir Kato *Kato Drakkar receives the land from the previous owner. *With the Misthalin War raging to the west, the city is secluded and cut off from the rest of the world. *Lumbridge is taken by the Coalition, giving the city more contact with the western lands of Asgarnia and beyond. *The Emir, Kato, is kidnapped by Bandits. *After Kato is returned, the new Judge Issar Ankar sentences a girl complicit in his kidnapping to death by swallowing sand until life is extinguished. *Emir Kato appoints Atreyu Syvian as the Spymaster of Al Kharid. *The Emir Kato and Emira Razia appoint Harisa Mehjit as the first female Grand Vizier in the history of Gielinor. *The Worshippers re-aquire Lumbridge, however are far more lenient, leaving trade open through their borders. *The Drakkarian Reign, as it would later be known as, is considered one of the greatest eras in Al Kharid. *Kato and Razia disappear; their steward, Kalila Yserei, steps up into their place. The 2nd Imperial Era Emira Kalila *Considering her young age, there are talks of whether she is fitting for the job. *Kalila receives a letter from Kato and Razia, who announce their official abdication. *With their return, Al Kharid is assaulted by the Sicarius family. *Kalila marries her long time lover, Dasham and they hand over power to Dasham's ally, Jashim. Sultan Feroze I *Jashim Khalil takes power as Emir of Al Kharid, adopting the regnal name Feroze. *Arhus Kahir, the former Emir of Al Kharid, is invited to become the Mushir (Marshal) of the Al Kharidian Army. *An alliance is formed with the Sicarius Family, for the purposes of the defence of the Kharidian people and their home. *The court slowly pieces itself together, Darren Cam as the Grand Vizier and two Beys being appointed to overlook Al Kharid's southern territories. *Grand Vizier Cam leaves. *The Emirate of Al Kharid trades embassies with the Kingdom of Kandarin. *Feroze is crowned in a ceremony before dignitaries of the world. *Delegates from the Kharidian Empire arrive to talk to the Emir, who sets clear his plan to unite the Desert. With or without the support of the Emperor. This would be known as the Feroze Ultimatum. *The Holy Crusade reaffirm their alliance with the Emirate and agree to help fight the Kharidian Empire if it comes to war. *A Menaphite Caravan arrives, bearing banners of their Pharaoh, only mentioned as "Her Esteemed-Self". It is rumoured they come with proposals for the new Emir from the Twin-Cities, but have yet to seek audience. *Her Excellency, Anya Avery Layne, the Ambassador of Kandarin, presents her credentials to the Emir and views a demonstration of the Al Kharidian Army's biggest artillery piece, Feroze asking for a military alliance with Kandarin. *Former Kapedan Pasha of the Kingdom of Kharidia, Tarquin de Vale, adopts the empty chair of the Grand Vizier. *The Kandar Ambassador returns with news that King Brock continues to refuse a military alliance with Al Kharid. Feroze responds with fury. *A tournament is held at the Duel Arena between some very strong combatants, including Rai Sicarius and Ehrick Elderon. An attempt is made on the Emir's life, but the Sicarius soon repair the assassin's poorly made wound. Ehrick goes on to win. *Emir Feroze meets with the Menaphite Ambassador to discuss desert unity and marrying the Menaphite Prince Ali to Mirza Aesha of Al Kharid. *Feroze signs the Pax Kharidia with Lord Jason Ryder, dissolving the Kharidian Empire and forming the Kharidian Sultanate, with him as Sultan. *Assassins from the Stealthed make their second attempt on Feroze's life. It fails and the Crusaders move in to secure the Palace and the Sultan. *Prince Ali of the Twin Cities meets with Feroze, who gives him some short challenges to check his suitability to marry Aesha. *The Bey of Nardah is appointed in a short ceremony at the Palace of Al Kharid - Khaled Algerio accepting the role with enthusiasm for both his rights and his responsibilities. *Rubin Ventures, the local pottery, is invited to expand his pottery and found a brickworks at the Uzer Kilns. *Kotomo Polu is invited to become Bey of Pollnivneach and he accepts, not with the vigour of Bey Khaled of Nardah, but with a notable pragmatic decision. *Assassins make another attempt on Feroze's life and fail, as Feroze is defended by the Crusaders. *A terrorist attack hits Al Kharid, causing the destruction of the Palace, aside from its unstable shell. *Rashida Hezza is elected as Nazira of the Kharidian Sultanate in a free and fair election at the Warrior's Hippodrome, a benchmark of Gielinorian democracy. Or so it would seem. In truth, the Al-Sabah banking clan uses it's vast influence to rig the election in favor of Rashiada. *Kandar-Kharidian relations sour due to Kandar supremacism, causing the withdrawal of previous deals and an end to formal relations, as embassies are withdrawn. *Arden Mallisk, a Kharidian Isarely, attacks the Sultan, seemingly in alliance with Emira Aesha and the former Kandar Ambassador, Anya Avery-Layne. Feroze banishes the two and considers himself under threat. *Kotomo Polu is replaced by Khaled Algerio, who is adopted into the House of Khalil and is made Emir of Pollnivneach. *Sultan Feroze meets with Owen Demarais, editor of the Gielinor Times, and gives an interview. *Kandar-Kharidian relations hit their lowest point when Feroze issues the Kharidian Resource Sovereignty Decree, in line with the democratic mandate of the Kharidian people, establishing Imperial Kharidian Industries (a state-owned business) and nationalising all mineral deposits within Kharidian borders. *Nazira Hezza resigns her post in opposition to the Kandar-Kharidian crisis and after the ominous flight of a dragon over the City. *Anxiety over the Kandar-Kharidian debacle begins to effect the morale of the Kharidian people. *Pharaoh Alya and Crown Prince Ali of the Jakkan step down from their Menaphite rule, and the Twin Cities of Sophanem and Menaphos are gifted to Al-Kharid. *Feroze accepts the challenge of Maalik Ahmad for a duel to the death. *Kandar-Kharidian tensions begin to ease as Feroze agrees to pay a degree of compensation for the mines. *Feroze defeats Maalik in the duel, securing the Sultanate's prestige. *Feroze decides, after some time, to abdicate the Kharidian throne in favour of Nassir Al-Sabah. Sultan Nassir I *Nassir Al-Sabah adopts the throne, taking the regnal name of Nassir I as a sign of new era for Al-Kharid. *The Ex-Nazira, Rashida Hezza, is recalled by Nassir I, acknowledging her passion for the people he proclaims her as his Grand Viziera. *Major reform begins in the Sultanate; several new positions are added to the Sultanate Court. *Mining Operations begin in the Sultanate, leading to a surplus of Adamantine Ore. *With scandal over the Election of the Nazir, the Sultanate retires the disgraced position of Nazir. *Nassir's role in the rigging of the Election is swept under the rug. Former Sultan Feroze is blamed for the entire scandal. *The Avarice Mercenary Guild is payed with a cart of Adamantine Ore for seemingly no reason by the Sultanate. *Nassir disappears from the public. The Grand Viziera is forced to give up the Sultanate. *With Nassir's absence, several key locations of the Sultanate break away, declaring their own sovereignty. Emira Innominatam * Innominatam takes power in the absence of Nassir. The Grand Viziera is unable to stop her. * The Emira's reign is unremarkable and some say she is contributing to Al-Kharid's stagnation. * Mining operations cease. The surplus of adamantine is mysteriously sold off to third parties. * Only after a few months the Emira abandons the throne. * Without proper leadership, Al Kharid's situation quickly worsens. Khanum Rashida * After the rigors of three regimes failing within Al-Kharid, the once fine city was left in shambles. * A vicious riot broke out in the absence of any real government. * Rashida Abasi Hezza, who was always a frequent player in Al Kharidian politics, seized the throne during the worst of the crisis. She put an end to the two day riot and quickly began a relief effort; in the process, she declares herself Khanum and renamed the Kingdom to a Khanate. Giving Al Kharid the trappings of very old traditions from the deep desert. * The Khanum rejected former Sultan Feroze's request to assist the Khanate. * Amnesty was given to all who took part in the mighty riot that took hold in Al Kharid by the Khanum. * One of her first acts as Khanum was to redraw Al Kharid's claims. With the lack of manpower, Al Kharid could no longer afford to maintain such a grasp on the Kharid. The Khanate's claims would simply be the City itself and the north and south mining areas in the Kharid. * Mining operations resumed in the Kharid after the Khanum reasserted the Khanate's hold on the mines. * Written use of the word "Hippodrome" was banned in Al Kharid. * Due to Khanum Rashida's unwillingness to marry or have children. A young orphan girl, Daania, was kidnapped from the streets. The Khanate's advisors pampered Daania to become Rashida's heir. * Any semblance of the original Sultanate's corrupt democracy was removed by the Khanum; along with the changes in government, the Khanum declared corruption a capitol offense. She also declared it to the only crime that warrants cruel and unusual punishment. * A second riot broke out. This time it targeted the Saradominist minority of the city. The Janissary Corps were called upon to end the violence. * Khanum Rashida expelled several foreign dignitaries from the Khanate, annoyed at their proposals for alliances. As she sought to keep Al Kharid's neutrality. * The mines under Al Kharid's control are mined dry, resulting in many Al Kharidians losing cushy mining jobs. * Vizeria Mahnaz al-Din is convicted of corruption after it was revealed she was the one who sold Al Kharid's adamantine surplus to third parties. She was put to death by being buried alive in a sandstone coffin filled with scarabs. * The leader of the Janissary Corps resigned over the Corps being used as a anti-riot force. * Vizier Ali Bambolsa III was found guilty of corruption after a money laundering scheme is exposed. He was sentenced to death by being forced to eat an entire cactus. * During a routine day of operating a bread line, Misthalin soldiers marched into Al Kharid bearing carts of various food. The soldiers formed a line between the Al Kharidians and the food. The Misthalin leadership ask to meet with the Khanum. * After a long heated meeting, Khanum Rashida signed over Al Kharid's sovereignity over to Misthalin in exchange for aid; she was deposed from power. * Imperial Kharidian Industries was dissolved with the end of the Khanate. * Rashida sent a lone courier with her last orders to Kandarin to seek out Prince Tirus Vekon. * Many of Rashida's advisors fled Al Kharid. * After having signed over Al Kharid, Rashida commited suicide by provoking an asp to bite her breast. 2nd Protectorate Era Unnamed Misthalite Governor *Al Kharid's independence is surrendered to Misthalin. Misthalin's leaders begin to look for a governer to install. *Al Kharid is named a protectorate of Misthalin. *Misthalin disbands the Janissary Corps, installing their own troops as peacekeepers during their occupation. *The term "Mistahlini"(Mist-Halin-E) is coined by some citizens of Al Kharid as a slang term for their new occupiers. *Most of the Khanate's officials are peacefully removed from power. *Daania Hezza is able to slip out from the Palace with Rashida's crown, jewels, dagger, khopesh, and whip. None of the new officials in Al Kharid would have told of her existence. Daania takes on the cover surname of "Aziz". *Misthalin troops hand out food and aid to the citizens of Al Kharid. Most people consider them heroes, though a faction of Al Kharidians holds onto Rashida's brand of Kharidan nationalism. *Misthalin installs the holy man Rahman al-Musafa as regional governor. Caliph Rahman al-Musafa *Rahman is put into power by the Misthalnian government. He takes on a more religious title of Caliph. *The Caliph ends Al Kharid's secularism and institutionalizes the Desert Pantheon as Al Kharid's official state religion. *Misthalin troops finally pull out from their protectorate. Thus leaving Al Kharid to its new leader. *High Priestess Sabree visits Al Kharid and speaks with the new Caliph. She preaches wariness of Northerners. *Sypmaster Kalen arrests four citizens under shady charges. They are sent into the Kharid with a special mission. *Caliph Rahman visits Varrock and attends the funeral of the hero noble named Ehrick Commodus Elderon. *High Priestess Sabree desides to stay in Al Kharid for the time being. *One of the four that Kalen had sent into the desert returns successful, this citizen is commended by the Caliph himself. *Sabree takes in a street peddler into her care. Unbeknownst to her she shelters the princess of the deposed Khanate, Daania Hezza. *Nepnesten IV, a man of Menaphos, comes to Al Kharid and begins twisting the poor economic state of the city to his own gain. *The Caliph grants mercy on a goblin named "Smegface". The goblin fails to take Rahman's mercy to heart and causes trouble in Al Kharid's market. Smegface attacks Nepnesten. *Al Kharid's economy slowly but surely begins to improve. *Al Kharid grows weak with inactivity, and the Crown of Misthalin decides to step in and put in a new ruler. Emira Rhiannon Aerendyl *The Crown of Misthalin place the sister of His Imperial Majesty as the acting Emira of Al Kharid. This is Rhiannon Aerendyl. *A charity ball is hosted in the palace. *Unknown events. Emira Gabya Tahar *Nothing particularly significant happens during her tenure. 2nd Emirati Restoration Emira Aadila Tuhan, Mother of the Kharidians *Misthailin returns the city of Al Kharid back to the Kharidians. *Domino, a well known mercenary and bounty hunter is forcibly teleported to Al Kharid's Palace. She finds herself sitting on the throne inside the empty palace with an unsigned note saying: *Domino adopts the name Aadila as her regal name. *The new Emira prepares to make Al Kharid the Diamond of the Kharidian again. *An anti-human Scarabite begins to murder the innocent citizens of Al Kharid. The Emira responds by keeping the murderer's identity secret and sending a task force to dispose of it. *The Emira makes an alliance with Lux Veritatis and the Holy Crusaders who offer to protect Al Kharid as she rebuilds her army. *The Emira begins building up the city's defences. Local Merchant, Viktor Royce, donates 10, 000 gold coins and his men to help with the defence upgrade. *The population of Al Kharid begins to grow as the mining and agriculture industries are revived. *The Emira begins renovating Al Kharid's walls by making them thicker and taller. Guard Towers are built at both sides of every passageway into the city. *A Golem is sent to the city from the Academy of Heroes to warn the Emira of several Mahjarrat that may harm the city due to the Academy's actions. *Bandosian bandits attack a merchant within the city, destroying a building in the process. The Emira issues out bounty for any Bandosian's head. *The Emira recruits a Zahhakian, an endangered humanoid reptilian species native to the Kharidian, to serve as her bodyguard in return for full citizenship within Al Kharid. *The Scarabite, Blade, is killed, unknown to the Emira. His string of murders end and Al Kharid is once again safe. *The Emira announces that the Government of Al Kharid will open eventually. **Experts in Magic, Culture and Religion are hired as Viziers to advise the Emira on areas of their expertise. **The first Royal Kharidian Court is founded. *Brawls and kidnappings occur. The Emira blames the Academy of Heroes for this. *The Emira gives the Academy of Heroes, now Sanctum of Heroes, an ultimatum: Either they clean up their act or she will remove them. *The Emira finally has her coronation. It was a small and private ceremony. *The wall and tower renovations are completed. *The Emira announces that the Shantay's Pass will be renovated into a Customs Tower and it will act as a boarder security check point for the Emirate and Menaphite Empire. *The Emira speaks with the Pharaoh of the Menaphite Empire over Shantay's Pass. The Menaphites want it under their control but the Emira refuses and offers them a position in the new Customs Tower. *Aadila hires Cynthia Australis, an expert magician from Lunar Isle, to become the Emirate's Vizier of Education and Magic. *Aadila sends Cynthia to establish connections with the wizards of the Mage Training Arena. *The Emira and Cynthia plan on the consuction of Rune Guardians to be used as a defence mechanism during times of war. *Entertainer and member of the Es'ir Clan, Azileon Es'ir, is made Vizier of Culture. He is to plan the construction of Gielinor's first Entertainment Centre, a place for all forms of entertainment. *Prince Varian Grey requests the Emira for a position in her army. Aadila allows him to command her army for a few months to test his ability and loyalty to the Emirate. *Duke Logan Courval invites the Emira over to Lumbridge to discuss a possible alliance. **Aadila proposes to renovate the current shared dock into two separate ports which will allow access into the river Lum so goods can be transported from Al Kharid and Lumbridge to other cities in Gielinor via the river. The Duke opposes the Emira's suggestion. ***Logan proposes to upgrade Al Kharid's defences with new technology created in Lumbridge, along with a prototype god-slaying weapon. The Emira declines the offer for the Emirate has similar defences. ****The two rulers agree to sign a peace treaty on the condition that Misthailin writes up the document, which will then be signed on the Emirate's soil. *Aadila plans the construction of small dock for Al Kharid. She also plans on removing Al Kharid's part of the Al Kharid-Lumbridge dock that sits on the river Lum. *Aadila celebrates her 34th birthday with a ball. Despite it being a success the Emira misses her own party to deal with a fungal beast outbreak near the north-eastern border of the Emirate. *The Emirate begins construction of a harbour and naval base. *Fungal creatures begin to attack the city after a mysterious dust storm full of fungal spores blows through the city of Al Kharid. One of the creatures is slain and taken by the government for examination. *Construction is complete and renovations on the Duel Arena begin. *Spy for the crown, Nadia Zeman is promoted to Spymaster. Her first task is to send her agents to investigate Ardougne and Camelot. *Aadila begins plans to redesign the Kharidian government and military. *Alexander Aerendyl requests the Emira to send some of her men to help defend their ally, Ardougne. She sends some of her men to aid the city-state. Not all of her men returned. *Renovations of the Duel Arena, renamed '''Fort Het', ''are completed. *Alliances with the Kingdom of Yanille and Grand Duchy of Lumbridge are formed. *Aadila announces a political reformation has occured. **All viziers, besides Lady Australis and Lady Zamen, are released from their positions. **Positions for a Grand Vizier, Vizier of Commerce and Vizier of Foreign Affairs are announced. **Lady Australis announces her plans to retire within the near future. **Lady Zamen becomes Vizier of Law in conjunction to Spymistress. **Position for Vizier of Magic is open for applicants. *Aadila is approached by the Divine Rector of Saradomin to discuss the Church's plans to retake the Citadel of Het in the form of a crusade. He asks for the Emirate to house his soldiers to which Aadila accepts. *Trouble brews in the Emirate's allied nations: **King Louis of Ardougne is killed by his sister over a duel for the city-state's throne. **King Sennis of Camelot is attacked by an Asgarnian soldier and left in a critical state. **Tension build between Camelot and Asgarnia. **King Varian of Asgarnia is killed after going into a rampage. **General Dae of Misthalin expresses his concerns about the crusade. *Aadila decides to abdicate from the throne, not wanting to witness another war. **Sameeha inherits the throne, however she passes it onto the Vizier of Magic, believing that she cannot fulfill her mother's role. **With the help of Cynthia Australis, Aadila gathers her belongings and leaves the palace via teleport Emir Rahal Ibrim * Amir Rahal is given the title of Emir from Aadila the previous Emira, to which he accepts with great pleasure. * Amir changes his name to Rahal Ibrim feeling it more suitable for the title he now possessed. * Rahal and the Vizier of Law, Nadia, wed, resulting in her leaving the role to become the Emira. * Rahal scraps the vizier system of government adding in new titles and roles to increase the efficiency of Kharid. * The Emira is killed in a mysterious explosion. * Rahal forms the Ibrimid Sultanate when he signs the Treaty of Lumbridge which engenders the Kharidian Confederation with the Menaphite Empire. * Rahal inducts Feroze into the House of Ibrim, and then disappears, leaving the throne to pass back to Feroze. 3rd Imperial Era Sultan Feroze * Feroze ascends to the throne in a restoration of his position as Sultan, beginning in earnest the era of the Ibrimid Sultanate. * The Office of Foreign Affairs invites major kingdoms for negotiations in an attempt to bring form stable alliances. * Unknown events. Sultans Nineveh and Urie * Their predecessor believed to have died, his will is stated for Al Kharid to be left in the hands of the esteemed Es'ir family. * The Es'ir introduce a number of reforms; advisory positions are hereby stripped and similar roles are given to the Majilis, a council of Es'irid elders. Additionally military service for all males is made compulsory and the elite of the military are made into the Ayyarun, in personal service of the Es'ir - not the state. * Relations with the Kingdom of Camelot are restored as a trade alliance is agreed. * A westerner, Alfred Klios, is given permission to rebuild St. Elspeth's Abbey to use as a 'halfway house' under the premise it will not be Saradominist. * Due to personal stress and unknown reasons - Nineveh and Urie step down, leaving the city in the hands of the lesser nobles and merchants. * Historians and scholars later criticized the pair for their false promises of an era of unmatched superiority. Some thinkers criticise Urie in particular for his extreme measures in comparison to his earlier, tranquil stint. The Vahar Dynasty The Vahar Dynasty saw the rise of the Vahar family, known vassals of the Es'ir. They possessed strong affiliations with the Al Kharidian government over the years of service to the Es'ir and became prominent merchants throughout the realm. After the Es'ir relinquished control of Al Kharid, the Vahar made their ascension to the throne of Al Kharid and proceeded to lead the northern Kharidian through an era of prosperity not seen since the reign of Emira Aadila. Emira Samyriana *Of the various merchant houses of prominence, House Vahar arises and selects a young heiress, Samyriana, given her direct maternal blood relation to the former rulers; the Es'ir. *Samyriana takes the throne in a private coronation though finds herself struggling to adapt to such a new lifestyle. *One of her first acts is to see the return of Al Kharid to an emirate with the southern dominion of Pollnivneach becoming a Beylik - ruled by the Emira's younger brother - and crown prince - Saareo. *Al Kharid begins opening up trading in the Bazaar and working with the merchants of the city, giving an influx of traffic from both the east and west through the city. *The Guild of Heroes is re-established under new management - supported by the Emirate. *Arius Traven formally requests to take up residence in Al Kharid. He offers the Emira his hand in marriage and the throne of Varrock upon his own conquest. *After excavations begin around the Duel Arena, the Sons of Het are reformed. *An asteroid lands in Al Kharid, and destroys two houses; it's flames also set alight neighbouring tents. **Members from the Guild of Heroes, alongside Al Kharid guards, and citizens tackle the fires. **The group are attacked by an 'armoured boar-like creature', unknowing to it's true race of an Airut. Albert Holmwood kills the beast with a poisoned knife to the neck. *Al Kharid relinquishes control of Pollnivneach. Prince Saareo moves back to the capital to protect the Emira. *A small scale brawl erupts near the palace between family members of House Drahon and Caspar. They are quelled and scattered by Arius Traven's men. *Emira Samyriana retires. Emira Keerah * Lord Irqal Vahar decides that his daughter, Keerah Vahar, will assume the throne to replace her older sibling. * Keerah takes the throne in a public coronation, in which nobility from across Gielinor and all residences of Al Kharid were invited. The function took place in Al Kharid Palace. ** The ceremony summoned the spirit of the Menaphite Pantheon in order to bless Keerah so that she can rule. ** A man named Meryn continued to converse throughout the ceremony. Keerah took this as an insult to the gods, and took it upon herself to scold him for his actions. She attempted to break his nose with her Crook, and failed. After informing him of his insult to the Pantheon, she demanded that he repent his sins through prayer to Tumeken. Meryn agrees, but requests that he does so in the Kharidian Desert. Keerah accepts. ** Meryn proceeds to attack the Palace shortly after, and later retreats. Meryn's granddaughter, Kye, confesses to Emira Keerah that Meryn has been planning to march an army upon Al Kharid. * Emira Keerah contacts HRH King Augustus and HRH Queen Eleanor of Kandarin to give thanks for the actions of their Knight-Commander, Meredith Petraeus, in assisting to protect Keerah at the coronation, and offers an alliance. * Emira Keerah contacts HRH Queen Lavina of Misthalin to give thanks for her coronation gift, and offers an alliance. * Due to the new threat of invasion from Meryn, border control is increased; as is Janissary presence in the city. * Kharron Ahkran is names a Tactical Advisor to the Vizier of Defence and Emirate Court. * Preparations at the Desert Mining Camp are completed to combat the Praetorain invasion. * Emira Keerah summons the Kharidian Court. She informs them of Kharron Ahkran's rise to nobility, and tell them that herself and Kharron are courting. They also discuss the Praetorain invasion, and decide to increase the southern defences. * The Battle of the Mining Camp against the Praetorain is won. Al Kharid scatters the Praetorain, and obtains Menaphos, Sophanem, and the Bedabin Camp. * Chancellor Harawood of Asgarnia arrives in Al Kharid to discuss a trade alliance. The meeting goes badly, and Harwood abruptly leaves. Relations with Asgarnia become unfavourable. * Emira Keerah plays host to HRH, Queen Lavina of Misthalin to discuss an alliance. An alliance is agreed, and is written by Misthalin scribes, and reviewed by Kharidian Dapirs. * Prince Saaero is found to have been kidnapped by the Burthorpe Prince, Sael. Sael executes Saaero, and relations with Asgarnia worsen. * Small rebellions begin to commence in the Kharidian Desert, namely around Menaphos and Sophanem, due to news of the Al Kharid's claim on the lands. * In the absence of the Praetorian, and Al Kharid Janissary, Menaphos closes it's borders once again. * Emira Keerah dispatches her younger brother, Prince Ahriman, to the Kharidian Desert in order to lead the advancement on securing Sophanem. * Emira Keerah plays host to the Sultan of the Ramel Sultanate. He expresses an intent to trade in the Al Kharid Bazaar, which Keerah declines due to the absence of a trade agreement. The Sultan refuses to forge an alliance, and leaves after announcing his blockage on Emirate trade caravans and vessels heading south either through the desert, or via the western sea. * Prince Ahriman is successfull in securing Sophanem, although some tension still remains. The Caliphate of Kharidia is formed. Calipha Keerah * Calipha Keerah plays host to Prince Daedalus of Asgarnia in an another attempt to rebuild relations. The discussion goes well, and Keerah makes the request that her child will marry a future heir to the throne of Asgarnia. The request is taken, and Prince Daedalus returns to talk it over with Emperor Edward. * Calipha Keerah is summoned to Falador to discuss her request. The meeting goes terribly, with Asgarnian officials becoming racist. Keerah thus refuses to have an alliance with Asgarnia, and promises that if either Emperor Edward or Lord Kaeso step foot on Kharidian sand: she will kill them. * A period of sustained hostility continues for a number of months, Emperor Edward being branded "the craven" for refusing the challenge of a duel with the Sultan Kharron Ahkran. * Eventually, Edwards shame leads to him accepting the duel to restore his honour. Edward is slain in the duel, and his sword is carried back to Kharid as a trophy. * While Asgarnia is in turmoil, Al Kharid goes through a peaceful time where the Calipha and Sultan take a step back and allow their son, Tristan Vahar, to rule as Prince Regent in their name. Caliph Tristan * After forming a peace treaty with the new Asgarnian Emperor Varis III, Tristan turns his eyes inwards to his nation. * A fleet of ships is ordered from Asgarnia to aid in warding off piracy in the Kharidian seas. Asgarnia construct these ships at minimal cost to the Kharidians as an apology for years of racism and hatred. * Tristan focuses on turning his capital city into a trading powerhouse, re-branding the Kharidian Bazaar to a level he would hope can rival the Grand Exchange or the Trade Octagon. * Money begins to flow into the city, trade rights being established with all three of the major western Kingdoms as well as Karamja. * During a period of Asgarnian-Kandar tension the concordat of Varrock is formed to ensure peace between the human nations. Tristan signs it on behalf of the Kharidian Caliphate. * Tensions slowly begin to rise with Asgarnia once more, as Varis III fails to deliver on most of the promises made to ensure their peace. * Tristan turns his eyes further west, and finds the ally he sought in Kandarin rather than Asgarnia. After much discussion, it is agreed he will marry Princess Annalise Eriador of Kandarin. * The Kharidian Seas Trading Company is formed in the Caliphate with many private merchants buying in to form one of the bigger merchant parties in the new trade city of Al Kharid. * After yet another slight against Tristan's religion as he visits Asgarnia, he cuts off trade with the nation. * Talks ensue between the nations, during which the aggressor Edmund Salvain is killed in Asgarnia. * With Edmund dead and little Tristan can reasonably demand, he accept the apology and a chest of gold as recompense and return trade to Asgarnia. Yet relations are unsettled once more. * For private reasons, Tristain abdicates the throne after many years of content, joyous rule with a free and profiting Kharid left in his wake. Discussions begin to select his successor. Calipha Aquila * As is custom, the successor is chosen via discussion and vote for the best candidate. When the leading candidate Ullek Ahkran, Tristan's eldest son, chooses to remove himself from the dunning discussions conclude that Tristain's younger sister, Aquila Vahar, will become his successor. Plans for a coronation begin to form. * Aquila invites Archmage Lucrezia, of the Wizards Tower, to Al Kharid to discuss the Tower taking over the Mage Training Arena. Discussions conclude with the arangement that Aquila will travel to the Wizards Tower at a later date to discuss the finer details. * Queen Elrina of Misthalin visits Aquila at Al Kharid palace to begin talks to repair relations. No agreement is formed. Talks are to be continued at a later date. * At some point, Aquila's reign becomes ineffective. Khalam Restoration Caliph Tumuh *Please contribute Misthalite Occupation *The King of Varrock, King Aeran, organises a raid supported by Kinshra forces. The event becomes known as the Great Sack of Al Kharid as the combined forces ravage Al Kharid. Scores of wealth and precious artifacts including a statue of the esteemed Keerah Vahar are plundered and returned to Varrock palace. *Uncontested and victorious, King Aeran assumes the styling of Emir of Al Kharid and establishes his presence with a Misthalite garrison. Category:In-Character History Category:Location Category:POC Category:Kharidian